


Work For It

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark!Loki, Dom/sub, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Dungeons, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Reader is a Prisoner, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You’re a thief, captured by Odin and imprisoned in the dungeons. A visit from Loki promises freedom— but you’ll have to work for it
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 51





	Work For It

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut! Feedback is ever so graciously appreciated:)

Hunger is more often than not the driving force behind most great criminals; be it the hunger for food, hunger for power, or the hunger for wealth. 

In your case, it is all of these. Growing up in the impoverished and destitute streets of Vanaheim turned a simpering and lonely orphan into a ruthless criminal mastermind. You were always striving to be the best, to be the strongest, to be infamous. You wanted to be the criminal remembered in bedtime stories passed from worried mothers to their ill behaving offspring. 

Yet no matter how much wealth and notoriety you gained it was never enough, wouldn’t ever be enough. Hunger still remained. 

That hunger is the reason you’re sitting in this cold, dark dungeon deep beneath the Palace, wearing nothing but flimsy filthy rags and the chains that bind you to the mildewed concrete.  
How long you’ve been here, you do not know. After a failed attempt to break into Odin’s vault and steal his majesties most coveted possessions, you were captured by the royal guards and placed under strict supervision in the dungeons. Twice you’ve tried to escape, and twice you’ve been beaten and placed in more chains. 

The ever so gracious Odin is convinced you’re working for some terrorist organization, and believes he will break you and get the truth. As the months pass you entertain his pandering beliefs, simply for the fun of it. 

You know you will not make it out of here alive, so day after day, week after week, you spin tales to keep Odin convinced and to slow the inevitable. You did not live a life of splendor and sin just for it to be snuffed out by the likes of the Asgardians, but what else could you do? 

You’re laying in your cot, eyes watching a spider on the wall above you when you hear the sliding of metal on concrete outside. You pay no attention to it, thinking it’s the guards coming to feed the prisoners. 

“Quite the pitiful sight, isn’t she?” 

You shoot up out of the cot and throw the blanket on yourself in a feeble attempt to preserve your dignity, or what’s left of it anyways. Outside the bars of your cell stands Prince Loki, the second born son of Odin, looking as regal as ever in his forest green cape. His viridescent eyes glare at you disapprovingly and you can almost feel the abhorrence for you radiate from him. 

At this you smirk, knowing he’s only here to taunt you into speaking the truth.  
“And to what do I owe the honor of a visit from His royal highness?”

Loki clenches his jaw and grips his hands into fists. “And to think this is the woman my father’s wasting his time on. Pitiful,” he sneers at you. 

“Are you not doing the same as he, your highness? You’re very much welcome to fuck off if you so please.” 

Loki stiffens for a millisecond before regaining his temperament, calmly running a hand through his ebony hair. “Guard, you can return to your post. I’d like a moment alone.”  
The guard marches away, leaving only you and Prince Loki in this corner of the dungeon with only five steel bars separating you. 

“You’ve quite the mouth on you, don’t you? But don’t worry, I’ll have that under control before my visit here is over.” 

You laugh brazenly in his face, getting up and walking over to the cell bars. “Fuck. You,” you spit out at him. You care not for what you say, because in the end it won’t even matter. You’ll be dead anyways. You turn away, making back to your cot when Loki grabs your neck and walks right through the bars, pinning your back to the wall, your feet dangling several inches above the ground. 

“You will watch what you say to me. I am not my father, turning a blind eye and believing your roguishness. Your insolence will not be ignored.” He glares at you, leveling you with his gaze. “Beg for my forgiveness.” 

From the way Loki is staring at you, you know he will cause you a world of pain should you not do as he says. You want to defy him but you cannot, for he will surely kill you. His grip is steadily tightening on your neck, crushing your windpipe and cutting off your supply of air. 

Struggling to breathe, you wheeze out a shuddery “I-I apologize, m-m-my p-prince. Please s-spare m-me.”

Loki releases your neck and you slide down the wall onto your hands and knees, gasping and swallowing lungfulls of oxygen. Loki stares down at you, his jaw tense and his gaze calculating. 

“I’ve come to negotiate the terms of your release. Should you have behaved yourself and complied, you could’ve been set free. But you’ve made it quite clear you don’t deserve my benevolence.” 

You stiffen, all resolve to fight back having left the moment he began choking you. Looking up at Prince Loki with tears in your eyes, you begin to grovel and beg.  
“ P-please! I’ll tell the truth! I’m s-sorry, it won’t happen again!” 

Loki grins down at you, taking in the sight of the tears running down your muddied face. Your shift has risen and is exposing your upper thighs, and is torn, exposing your shoulder and the tops of your breasts. Seeing you like this, knowing that he is the one who’s reduced you to this, is exciting him. He’s always loved holding his power above others, and this is no different. 

Prince Loki reaches down and uncharacteristically grips your chin softly in his fingers. He smiles at you, and your heart begins to race. How can one man go from ruthless to tender in a matter of minutes? 

“Your apologies mean nothing to me,” he says smoothly. “You are but a common thief and a liar. Anything that comes out of your mouth is meaningless; if not useless...” Loki gingerly places his thumb on your bottom lip and runs his thumb across it before continuing. “...But you can use this traitorous mouth to convince me otherwise.” 

A shudder races up your spine when it dawns upon you what he means. Glancing down, Loki’s erection is clearly evident. You nervously swallow and Loki’s gaze follows the movement. He intends you to behave as a wanton whore, if only for another chance at release? You stare dumbly at his erection, mind going a million miles a minute. The positives far outweigh the negatives, and you find yourself nodding your head. At this point your life is worth more than your dignity. 

Reaching up you begin to unbutton Loki’s trousers. As you begin unzipping them, Loki places his hand over yours and narrows his eyes at you. “Bite me and I’ll kill you immediately.” You nod again, unzip him, and pull his cock out. 

It’s generally widespread knowledge that Prince Loki is a god, and that most gods are well endowed, so you expected him to be bigger than average. But you didn’t expect him to be so damn huge. His cock is easily the size of your forearm, if not bigger. You gulp, eyes widening at the sight. He’s not only long, but quite thick too. His cock is pale with a flushed tip, and were you not doing this to save your life you would’ve admired the sight. Still, his size might prove troubling. 

Swallowing thickly, you look up at Loki. “I-I don’t think I can-,” Loki cuts you off and grips your cheeks, forcing your mouth open. “You can,” he slowly pushes himself between your lips, letting out a deep sigh. “You will.” 

You pull back and kiss his tip, and start working your way down. His size is definitely an obstacle but your life is on the line. 

Loki must think you’re not doing enough because he tangles his hand in your head and forces all of himself inside you, his cock hitting the back of your throat and making you gag. Your jaw is stretched uncomfortably wide and you can hardly breathe. Tears are flooding down your face and you try to pull away but he only holds down harder. 

“You’re so much more tolerable when you’re like this. Maybe I should keep you down here as my personal toy,” he chuckles to himself and rocks his hips forward, fucking into your mouth. “If only you could see yourself, sucking the cock of the man who’s father you detest. All to protect your measly life. It’s almost laughable.” 

Only when the edges of your vision start darkening does he let go of your hair. You slump down, sputtering and gasping for air, wiping the drool from your mouth. 

“Look up and keep that mouth open, you whore.” He fucks his fist above you, and then cums in your mouth, streaks of white painting your tongue. “Swallow all that your god has given you.” 

Defeated, you swallow, the bitter taste of his cum coating your tongue and the back of your throat.

Panting, Loki tucks himself away. He looks every bit as calm and composed as he was when he first arrived. 

“W-will you reconsider, your highness?” You rasp out, your voice hoarse after the rough treatment.

Loki smirks at you. Smoothing the wrinkles on his cape and running a hand through his hair.  
“I never had any intentions of letting you go. Your sentence here is a permanent one. This was merely a...how should I put it? A way for me to relive some tension.” 

You shudder, rage and confusion wracking your body. “Y-you...lied?”

Prince Loki laughs and mocks a bow. “I did. Surely you haven’t forgotten who I am and what I’m capable of. I am Prince Loki Laufeyson of Asgard, God of Mischief and God of Lies. And starting today, I am your master. You’ll belong to me.”


End file.
